Be Intehaan
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: When they came close to each other, just want to say one thing " You are the only one person can make my heart beat faster & slower at the same time..!"


**A/N** : So friends it's break from my sad storeis to lighten the mood hehe ;) This is set after Happy New Year 2017 epic hope sabne dekha tha just forget the case hunh jo us party mai hua tha ;) Do listen this song :)

* * *

 **At parking...**

After party got over Tarika was moving towards her car who was wearing beautiful black gown...but before she would open the door someone held her wrist who was wearing white full sleves T-shirt but it was pulled upto his elbow...with one hand he was holding her hand and in other hand his sky blue colour coat was present which today she really liked it...she got panicked and about to scream but that man covered her mouth with his hand...

Abhijeet while removing his hand " shhh...! relax Tarika, main hoon Abhijeet "

Tarika with releif " Abhijeet tum ? Dara diya mujhe (she looked at his hand which was holding her)

Abhijeet followed her gaze and while leaving her hand said " Sorry "

Tarika with dispointed smile " it's ok , ab bolo is tarah kyun roka ? "

Abhijeet with shy smile " vo tumhare liye ek surprise hai "

Tarika with surprising look " kya ? surprise ? vo bhi is waqt ? "

Abhijeet while looking at his watch " haan late toh kafi ho gaya hai par phir bhi (with pleading eyes) please chalo na "

Tarika with smile " Abhijeet...tumhe please kehne ki koi jarurat nhi hai, maine mana thodi kiya hai (at this Abhijeet's face bightened)

Tarika in teasing tone " waise bhi aap ko bahot kam time milta hai hamare liye " (& his brightened face fall down instantly)

Abhijeet in complaining tone " kya Tarika "

Tarika while smiling on his innocent complaint " ok sorry, majak kar rahi thi "

Abhijeet with smile moving towards driver seat " toh phir chaliye "

Tarika while opening passenger seat's door " lekin tumhari car kahan hai ? "

Abhijeet while tieing the seat belt looked at her where she was also doing the same " vo main Daya k sath aaya tha toh vo chala gaya, I mean maine use jane k liye keh diya "

After 15 to 20 minutes of journey with their as usual chit-chats they reached Abhijeet's home...

While moving towards door Tarika asked him in restless tone " Abhijeet ab toh batao "

Abhijeet while opening the door " Tarika ab pahonch gaye hai hum, tum khud hi dekh lena "

 **In Abhijeet's Home...**

Abhijeet opened the door...as aoon as they entered Abhijeet switch on the light and rose petals showered on them beautifuly...she took glance of whole home looking here and there while moving forward where Abhijeet was following her...her eyes were shining with happiness after looking at decoration where Abhijeet's eyes reflecting her happiness through his eyes...it was decorated with beautiful flowers, ballons and candles which was giving magneficient look...

Tarika with mesmerising smile " Abhijeet ye sab..."

Abhijeet while cutting her with his charming smile " maine kiya (in hesitate tone) tumhare liye...kaisa laga ? "

Tarika was already happy after looking at the decoration but overwhelemed in happiness after knowing it was for her...only for her...she was feeling so special, so lucky...she told him while turning towards him with beautiful smile " bahot hi khubsurat hai Abhijeet...bahot jyada...mujhe sach mai bahot achha laga tumhara surprise "

Abhijeet smiled and while moving towards table where cake was present " Tarika surprise ye nhi hai (while showing the creamy chocolate cake in heart shape) ye hai "

Tarika with confused face moved towards Abhijeet and looked at the cake where " I Love You Tarika " was written...she looked at him with shock she couldnt belive that...she thought he was doing prank with her coz it's his nature to tease her always, it was written he didnt utteted yet...somewhere she knew that if he would confess he will directly tell her as per her experince coz he tried many times to confess her but failed everytime...so wanted to confirm it she asked him...

Tarika while smirking at him moved towards him with " Abhijeet agar ye tum khud keh doge toh jyada achha lagega sun'ne mai "

Abhijeet got nervous...senior inspector Abhijeet got nervous in front of girl who will belive on that...poor thing ! he just smiled at her weakly, took deep breath and while closing his eyes tightly uttered " I Love You Tarika "

Tarika was stunned after hearing coz he didnt take too much time to said it he told her this time without fumbling " kya kaha "

Abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled with grin while moving his one hand in his hairs " I Love You Tarika ji "

His words were echoing in her ears finally he said it, he confessed it, finally he make it official, but still she was in shock and couldnt be able to belive but after looking in his eyes where pure love was present then the few seconds shock turned in beautiful blushing smile and after in teary smile with in overwhelmed happiness...she was in tears, her eyes were glistening with tears...Abhijeet looked in her eyes which were little teary...he smiled, he knew it why her eyes were teary, he really liked her teary eyes but when, it was only for him...finally ! Finally he confessed her that he loves her...she was waiting for this day from so long and now she was living it, feeling like her all dreams come true...

Tarika still with her teary smile moved towards him where Abhijeet again closed his eyes tightly thinking what if she would slap her coz every man scared about only one thing that slap from girl when he will prapose but that thought fade away soon coz she was looking so happy...she couldnt be able to control on herself today, she alredy so much time controlled herself from going close to him but today she could not while moving close to him she kissed him on his cheek with " I Love You too "

At this Abhijeet opened his eyes with shock, his eyes widened when he felt her soft lips on his cheek...Tarika kissed him...she kissed him first, first time...he never expected it that she would kiss him, he was still in his dreamland looking shock where Tarika snapped her hand in front of him and he came out of the trance...

Tarika with smirk " Kya hua "

Abhijeet while stammering " ku...kuch nhi, I mean..tu..tum...mai..main sach main " (he was as usual fumbling in front of her coz it was unbelivable for him too)

But very next moment Abhijeet hugged Tarika tightly in excitment now it's Tarika's turn to be shocked coz till date he has just held her hand that's it and now he was hugging her, her arms automatically wrapped around his back and she just closed her eyes to live the moment in his cozy, lovable hug...she was feeling so comfortable in his hug...their first hug, after sometime he seperate himself after realising he was hugging her...he felt umcomfortable thinking about Tarika, may be she would feel uncomfortable so he left her and an unknown okwardness came between them...

Abhijeet while broking the okwards silence asked her " umm...ca...cake cut kare "

Tarika looked at him with smile and nodded her head in yes, they cut the cake and fade to each other...

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was licking his fingers like a small kid, she looked at him with dispoint smile where she found some cream was present on his lips...

Tarika told him " Abhijeet (he looked at her) cream laga hai (while pointing towards his lips) waha par "

Abhijeet tried to lick with his lips but not successful completely...so Tarika moved towards him and wiped it with her thumb where he feel uncomfortable, something which he could not be expressed in words when he felt her finger on his lips, he loves to tease her, to made her feel uncomfortable but he always forgets that she's too having the same effect on him...he slowly took a back step where she moved towards him...

Tarika while holding his hand " Abhijeet ek bat pochu tumse "

He looked at their hands and looking in her eyes nodded his head in yes where Tarika asked him " Tum aise kyun ho ? "

Abhijeet with confused face uttered " kya matlab "

Tarika in naughty tone " matalb ye ki, tumne aap ne dil ki bat batane k liye itne saal liye (smirking at him while moving close to him) ab mere pas aane k liye kitne saal loge "

Abhijeet raised his one eyebrow which was known by his smirk and understood her meaning very well and in mischevious tone while moving towards her " ohh toh aap chahti hai ki main aap ke pas aau (she blushed awfully) waise aap k pas aane k liye toh yun aa jau Tarika ji (in caring tone) par kya karu aap pe daya aa jati hai "

Tarika in confused tone while taking back steps " mujh pe daya aa jati hai, kya matlab ? Mujh pe kyun daya aati hai tumhe ? "

Abhijeet still moving towards her slowly in naughty way " vo isliye Tarika ji ki jab bhi main aap k kareeb aane ki koshish karta hoon toh aap k dil ki dhadkan joro'n se dhadkne lagti hai mano kisi se race laga rahi hai..."

Where Tarika was moving back in fear at his every step and finally bumped at the wall and stopped there while crushing herself and thinking why she asked him this question now he was not going to leave her easily, he moved close to her " tumhe yad hai (jashn-e-cid) us din jab lab mai, main tum se milne aaya tha (she just nodded her head in yes while closing her eyes tightly and taking deep breath) he moved his face close to her neck slowly, the way he was moving towards her in slow motion it's making her nervous and her heart was beating in speed, he still didnt touched her, he was just standing close to her and whispered in her ear " sirf tumhare kareeb aaya tha toh tumhari dil ki dhadkan itni tez ho gai thi ki saf sunai de rahi thi jaise ki abhi sunai de rahi hai " their heatbeat was echoing through the wind that they could easily hear in that silent romantic atmosphere...

Tarika was still standing there closing her eyes, her hands were cluched in fist...she was thinking about him that he was right, her heart was beating fast and it always happens whenever he came close to her, he didnt touched her but still she was feeling butterflies in her stomach only at his closeness...Abhijeet moved far from her but still there distance was negligible...he took glance at her and smiled at her innocence, her uncomfortable face, the way she was stnading...

Now Abhijeet moved far from her and laugh on her where Tarika opened her eyes after hearing his laugh " dekha ye haal hota hai tumhara jab bhi main tumhare kareeb aata hoon, aur keh rahi ho tumhare pas aane k liye kitne saal lunga...(she feel embrassed and looked down while blushing scarlet)

Abhijeet couldnt help going close to her after looking at her blushing angel...God ! She looks so beautiful while blushing and when she bites her lips in nervousnees and shy, it's made him go crazy...

Abhijeet again slowly moved close to her and put his both hands on wall while blocking her way and looked in her eyes where her eyes were with full of love only for him but still looking little nervous ; he moved his face close to her lips where she closed her eyes tight instantly and he whispered barely against her lips " stop biting your lips, Tarika "

Tarika closed her eyes tightly when she heard his barely whisper which took her breath away while controling her breath asked in trembling voice " k...kyun ? "

Abhijeet in seductive tone whispering " mujhe kuch karne ka man karta hai " at this she closed her eyes more tightly after hearing his heavy barely seductive whisper...

Abhijeet again slowly moved his face more close to Tarika, his face was so close to her...he moved towards her ear and whispered where Tarika's eyes were closed tightly, her breath becomes heavy when she felt his breath on her neck, she felt like her breath had stopped, her heartbeat was raising at every seconds " achha hua us din lab mai dr. Sahab aa gaye the nhi toh pata nhi kya ho jata "

Tarika's eyes were still closed, she fliched badly when she felt his lips near her neck and she moaned in plesure where Abhijeet heard it, he smiled and somewhere feel proud on himself that only his closeness made her drew herself...he whispered in seductive tone " abhi toh maine tumhe chooaa bhi nhi Tarika & you are flinching only at my closeness, toh socho jab tumhe choo lunga toh kya hoga " (she felt deep sense of shy)

Abhijeet in teasing tone " kahi tum behosh hi na ho jao "

And again Abhijeet brust out in laugh looking at Tarika where she opened her eyes " isliye tum par daya aa jati hai (while smirking) I'm very sensitive to your skin Tarika ji " God ! this man made her happy, blush, uncomfortable , numb whatever and whenever he want...Dont know how he just turned the situations like he want...she again feel embrassed but somwhere he was right only his presence made her feel like this, what would happen when he would actually touch her, she's deffinitely gonna faint at his soft, sensitive, gentle touches...

Abhijeet understood her state of mind and while diverting the mind moved towards music system and played the soft silent romantic song ; he forward her hand towards her with " may I "

Tarika happily and in nerousness hold his hand where he smiled at her with " Thank you " while holding her hand gently they stood in middle of the hall...where hall lightening with only candle's light, their faces was glowing in that soft light...his curly beauty looking so beautiful in that soft magnificient light...

Abhijeet softly put his hand on her waist where she again flinched, felt like current passed throgh her body...Abhijeet nodded his head in smile and gave her meaningful look like " see, that's the effect, that's why I dont touch you " Tarika again looked down blushing...they really read each other eyes very well...she slowly put her both hands on his shoulder...

They were moving on the music...they looked in each others eyes with so much love, their heart wanted to say so many things to each other...as soon as they heard the song lyrics, they felt like the song describing their feelings...

 **Suno na suno na...**

 **Kahe kya...**

 **Suno na**

 **Dil mera...**

 **Suno na**

 **Sunlo zaraaaa...**

Abhijeet's hands were on her waist where Tarika's arms wrapped slowly around his neck...they were looking in each others eyes with full of love & passion for each other...they were completely lost in each others arms...

 **Teri bahoooon mein**

 **mujhe rehna hai raat bharrr...**

 **Teri bahoooon mein**

 **Hogi subahhhh...**

Tarika slowly tightened her grips around his neck where Abhijeet in smile pulled her more close towards him while gripping on her waist and hugged her lightly and possesively...

 **Be intehaaaaan be intehaan**

 **Be intehaaan Hmmmm**

 **Yun pyaar kar**

 **Yun pyaar kar**

 **Be intehaan**

 **Aaaaaaa...**

After sometime Abhijeet broke the hug but still they were standing so close, he looked in her eyes like just wanted see himself in her eyes for forever...

 **Dekha karoooon...**

 **Sari umar**

 **Sari umarrrr...**

They completely forget that they were dancing now their feelings for each other started coming out disperately...

 **Tere nishaaaaan...**

 **Aaaaaa...**

 **Be intehaan...**

 **Hmm...**

Abhijeet pulled her more closer while wrapping with one hand around her waist more tightly and with other hand he softly removed her clip from her hairs and her curly hairs swiftly fall on her shoulder...

 **Koi kasaaaar na rahe**

 **Meri khabaaaar na rahe**

Abhijeet move his face close to her ear and whispered in seductive tone while kissing and nuzzling her ear " tumhare baal khule jyada achhe lagte hai Tarika " she shivered at his gentle touch and moaned in plesure with "Abhijeet " where Abhijeet felt her shiver and heard his name which she whispered in plesure, he smiled and whispered with " relax Tarika " at this she cluched him tightly around his neck while closing her eyes...

 **Choole mujheee iss kadar**

 **Be intehaan...**

Abhijeet moved his face close to her face where Tarika's eyes were closed, she just wanted to live this every single moment with him, he titled his head little and took a glance of her beautiful face then he make a slow move towards her and lightly touched his lips with her soft lips...she opned her eyes in shock when felt his lips on her lips but very next moment closed her eyes to live this moment with more plesure...

 **Jab saanson mein teri**

 **Saasein ghuli toh...**

 **Phir sulaghne lageeeey...**

When Abhijeet felt Tarika's soft glossy lips his eyes also gets closed automatically at this heavently touch...

 **Ehsaas mere mujhse**

 **Kehne lageeeey...**

Their eyes were closed...their light gentle kiss turned in passionate kiss...they were just flowing with the music...completely unaware about the surrounding and time...only one thing they knew that right now they were with each other, close to each other and no one there to disturb them as always...

 **Haan bahon mein teri**

 **Aake jahan do**

 **Yu simatne lageeey...**

 **Sailaab jaise koi**

 **Behne lageeey...**

Abhijeet left her lips still there distance was negligible, their noses touching to each other, their eyes were closed, cool breeze were slightly brushing their hairs, they slowly open their eyes and looked at each other with their beautiful shy smile...

They would not be able to belive that they kissed...how would they belive coz till date they never ever came close to each other in this way...it was like a beautiful dream for them which they were living...

 **Makhmali raat ki**

 **Ho na subahhhh...**

Tarika with blush removed her hands from his neck and turned and was moving away from him where he held her hand and pulled her with jerk, she bumped at his chest while closeing her eyes tightly...

 **Be intehaan... be intehaan...**

 **Be intehaan... be intehaan...**

 **Yun pyaar kar**

 **Yun pyar karrrr...**

 **Be intehaaaan...**

Abhijeet smiled and held her face and softly kissed on her forehead and again hugged her lightly where she gave soft kiss behind his ear...he softly with his magical fingers removed her hairs from her bare shoulder where his fingers giving her tingling sensation...he gently kissed there...she flinced lightly when felt his lips on her shoulder...he was nuzzling and brushing his lips on her neck while hugging her...

 **Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm**

 **Gustakhiyaaaaan kuch tum karoooo**

 **Kuch hum kareeeein**

 **Is tarahhhhh...**

 **Aaaaa...**

Tarika was feeling really resteless, his gentle, light touches were irrestible for her she turned in his hug while blushing, her back was resting on his chest Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her stomach where she put her both hands on his hands...

 **Hmmmm...**

 **Sharmake dooo...**

 **Saaye hai jooo...**

 **Mooh pher le**

 **Humse yahaaan**

Abhijeet was so close to Tarika that his cheek was touching her cheek, he kissed on backside of her neck and trvelled down to her bare shoulder...she was flinching badly at his sensational touches and was moaning in plesure felt like she was defeinitely gonna faint at his extra gentle touches...

 **Haan choo to liya hai**

 **Yeh jism tune**

 **Rooh bhi choom leee...**

Tarika touched his face with her one hand, she slightly turned her face towards him and kissed on his cheek softly still standing there...they were completely lost in each others arms...they were not in their sense but still just wanted to be in each others arms only, completely mesmerised by each other feeling like time would stop there and they would be like this forever...

 **Anfaaz bheege bheege**

 **Kyun hai mereeee...**

Abhijeet turned her towards him, he held up her neck and kissed on front side of her neck while moving towards her cheek, she was completely dazed at his touches feeling like at any moment she would faint in his arms...

 **Haan yun choor hoke**

 **Majboor hoke**

 **Qatra qatra kahe**

His touches making her skin feel weak, he stopped and looked at her with smile where she opened her eyes and looked at him with soothing smile...

 **Ehsaas bheege bheege**

 **Kyun hai mere**

Tarika held his face with her both hands and moved her lips towards his face and slowly brushed her soft lips across his cheek, chin and near his lips...

 **Do bekhabarrrr...**

 **Bheege badan**

Tarika hugged him tightly while wrapping her arms around his neck where her long fingers were running in his black silky hairs...he was crassing her back softly which was arosing her every possible cells...she gave a soft kiss on his coller bone and was brushing her lips on his neck...at this he pulled her more close to him while tightening his grip around her...

 **Ho besabarrrrr...**

 **Bheege badan**

 **Le rahe raat bharrrr angraaaaiyan**

Abhijeet broke the hug and slowly picked up her in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck with nervous smile...he moved towards his bedroom and opened the door with his foot still looking in her eyes...he made her seat on his bed and he himself sat infront of her...they were looking in each others eyes with so much love and loyality...he held her both hands and kissed, he entwined his one hand with her and other wrapped around her, he bend towards her little and she fell on the pillow...her heatbeat was rising looking in his eyes which were telling everything to her...he lied over her but not completely...

 **Be intehaan be intehaaaaannn...**

 **Be intehaan be intehaaaaaan**

 **Yun pyaar kar**

 **Yun pyar karrrr**

 **Be intehaan...**

 **Aaaaaaaa...**

They were so close to each other, he slowly moved his face close to her lips where she turned her face on other side which was exposing her neck & bare shoulder while blushing, he smiled at her and moved his head near her neck and kissed there softly while travelling to her bare shoulder and reaching to her arms where she pulled him close to her closing her eyes while placing her free hand on his head when she felt his lips smoothly traveling on her smooth skin...

 **Dekha karon**

 **Dekha karoooon...**

 **Saari umar**

 **Sari umarrrr...**

Abhijeet looked up in Tarika's eyes with genuine smile coz till now he didnt find any regret, dispointment or any negative thought about him in her eyes, she didnt get him wrong, her eyes were reflecting only pure love for him and so his, he kissed on her forehead softly then kissed on her beautiful eyes one after the another and on her fairy soft cheeks and slowly got out of the bed before he would lost his control...where Tarika was looking at him with confused face and she held his hand where he stopped...

 **Tere nishaaaaaan**

 **Aaaaaa...**

 **Beintehaaaa...**

Abhijeet looked in her eyes which were inviting him restlessly and his eyes also reflecting he also want to be close to her...but his eyes telling her something else too that they loved each other, trusted each other but still they dont cross their limits while flowing in emotions only and that's their relation so understanding, adorable, pure and strong...she was feeling so lucky to having him as her life partner...they understand each other very well, she was looking in his eyes and smiled softly and got his meaning which his eyes were telling...they dont need words, their eyes were enough to talk...

 **Koi kasarrrrrr na rahe**

 **Meri khabarrrrrr na rahe**

 **Choole mujhe iss kadar**

 **be intehaaaan...**

Abhijeet just smiled at her and bend towards her while covering her with blanket he softly & deeply kissed on her temple and left the room with smile...

* * *

 **A/N** : ohhh my lovely AbhiRika, So guys how's it long romantic OS on AbhiRika hope u like it *_*

I was little confused about, ki ending kaise karu but now I'm happy n satisfied with it's ending ^_^ what do u think do tell me :)


End file.
